


The Thief and the Captain | Family

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: While away on a mission the Redjacks lose someone.





	

(No shipping. Just mentor/student relationship.)

Shaxx stared at the helmet before him. It's owner gone before he knew the why. 

Every helmet was as unique as their owner. Hand picked and forge into the best. He remembered the look on every one of his Jack’s face when he gave them theirs. 

Some looks of joy, some of honor and others in shock. This one though was that of confusion, followed by a question. 

“Why?”

He laughed and answered, “Why not?”

He understood her question. She wasn't the best his Crucible had to offer, nor was a natural born leader but she had greatness in her. 

She was eager and quick to learn; when the subject peaked her interest. She followed orders until they made no sense or threaten her team. Her team, was very important to her. Willing to sacrifice the mission to save the team. 

In her head, there was no difference between a life wasted and used, if a member was left behind, then the mission was a failure. 

Loyal, creative and knew how to balance her head with her heart.

One of his brightest lights and he had failed her. When she needed her team, when she needed him, they weren't there. 

“I should have left someone with her. To defend her, “ he said. His ghost resting on his lap. 

“There was nothing that could have been done. The consensus knew their verdict before she ever enters the trial,” it said looking up at him.  
___

Shaxx walked out the hanger halls and looked over the city. The sun setting behind the Traveler. 

It had been a while since he was on a mission with his RedJacks, and he missed it. The last two weeks had been devoted to hunting new Crucible maps and clearing them out for the future Guardians. He missed this too. The city, the tower and the Guardians running around.

He had work to do, though. As much as he would like to take in the view longer, his day wasn’t over. There were new maps to place into the systems and new games to play.

Shaxx made his way across the Tower campus, heading for the Vanguard hall. Along the way passing, what seem to be, a spontaneous dance circle. This one made up of a well known female clan.

He chuckled and shook his head.

Going down the stairs and Shaxx headed to his desks. Throwing the map blueprints and tablet down upon it. Then turned and logged on to his terminal. 

With programs pulled up and ready to receive data, he reached over and rolled out the first of the maps. Smoothing it out with his hand, he bumps into something hard at the edge of his desk. Shaxx looks up to stare into a hunter helmet, his own face looking back at him in the visor. Not any helmet, though, but one of his Jack’s helmets.

A knot started to form in his stomach. That feeling you get before going into battle and knowing something isn’t going to go to plan, and being right.

“Arcite.” he said as calmly as he could.

Best not to get ahead of myself. He thought.

“Yes, Lord Shaxx?” his Quartermaster turned from his duties. The frame was talking to a Guardian, getting them geared up for the Crucible.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked gesturing to the helmet. “Why is doing here?” His eyes never left it. Like it would run away if he did so.

“It was left approximately 4.5 days ago. After the verdict was given out.” Arcite said, direct no mincing of words as always. 

“Verdict?” Shaxx’s head snapped to the frame. “What Verdict?”

“The Consensus deci-” 

“I will take it from here Arcite.” 

Shaxx looked over to see the Titan Vanguard standing not far from his desk. 

“Zavala? What, Has, Happen?” 

“Walk with me, old friend.” Zavala said, “Ikora and I have much to tell you.” 

“I say you do.” Shaxx rounded his desk and followed the titan to the Vanguard table.

Ikora gave a polite nod, he gave one in return. Always the regal Warlock, even during her time in the Crucible. Only breaking to celebrate with her team.

She spoke sweet but firm “Anyone that is not Lord Shaxx or a member of the Vanguard, please leave.”

The hall empty with quickness and silence. No one seeming to question why.

He stared over at the empty spot reserved for the Vanguard Hunter.

“Where’s Andal? Shouldn’t he be here?” Shaxx asked. 

Ikora was the one to answer. “Attempting to get Cayde out of the Crucible. He’s been running one Rumble match after the next for the last three days.”

No doubt taking his frustration out on any poor soul to get in his way. Shaxx thought. I do not envy those Guardians.

“Even my titans are starting to hide from him,” Zavala added. “But that is not what we are here to talk about.” 

Shaxx sighed, looked to the ground and asked again “What happen?”

He just wanted answers. 

“Seven days ago we received a summon from the City Consensus.” the titan shifted on his feet, then continue. “The Guardian Hunter known as Kety was to show up to trial to be judged by the city.”

“What crimes did they think she committed?” Shaxx asked, leaning onto the table, not for support but to occupy his hands.

Ikora replied “Treason.”

“Like Hell,” he growled out. To think any of his Jacks would go against the city was ridiculous.

Ikora closed her eyes, breathed in, then spoke again “She was accused of aiding the enemy and given out key information about scouting routes.”

“What?” Shaxx clenched and unclenched his hands, staring daggers at the map in front of him. “What evidence did they have?”

“A New Monarch Guardian was able to get a recording of her. She was telling a Fallen Captain to avoid certain routes.” Zavala answered, in his no-nonsense tone.

“Though I have my doubts about what she was really doing.” Ikora stepped in. “The recording only gave us part of the conversation and we have yet to confirm which routes she was telling him about.”

“She was still aiding the enemy.” Zavala was quick to add.

Shaxx turned to Ikora. He couldn't look a the titan right now.

“So. … For one partial video and unconfirmed routes they thought she committed treason?”

Zavala answered. “And the testimony of the squad that was tailing her through the wilds for several weeks.” 

Shaxx looked back down toward the table. “What was the verdict?”

Imprisonment wasn’t unheard of for Guardians, even if it was temporary. Most enter into Prisoner contracts. You do what we say for ‘X’ amount of years to earn your freedom. A guardian was more useful to the City than without. 

“Banishment,” Ikora said flatly. “They attempted a contract deal with her, but that … that did not end well. She did not like them not taking No for an answer.” 

“That’s putting it lightly,” Zavala said with a sigh and rubbed his head.

He would have to ask later what she said to them.

“Was anyone there to defend her?” he wasn’t.

“Andal. As the Hunter Vanguard and her friend, he defended her as much as he could.” Ikora 

“What do you mean as much as he could?” Shaxx knows the Vanguard could do a hell of a lot.

“She didn’t exactly denied helping the Fallen Captain.” Shaxx head snapped to Zavala “All she had to do was give up the location of the Captain and his unit.”

“She refused,” Ikora said. Did he hear a hint of admiration in her voice? “When asked why she replies ‘I will not give up an ally.’. Then they turned. Trying to be forceful, making threats anything to my her comply. She stood firm.” 

Shaxx a light chuckle “That’s my girl.”

“Excuse me do you approve of her actions?” Zavala said with annoyance.

Shaxx slammed his hands down and snapped his glared to the titan

“Oh course! If Kety has found an ally with a Captain of the Fallen army. Then that’s all I need.” he bellowed. “It’s one thing to watch your enemy another, to know them.” 

Kety might wander, but she was never lost.

“She was given key information about our Guardians.” Zavala raised his voice. 

Ikora rushed up to the table to stop the fight before it begins. 

“We don’t know that. According to her, she has given him information about the enemy forces, not ours,” she said, regal as always.

“We can’t confirm she wasn’t either,” Zavala added a little more heated than he would have liked.

Shaxx pushed off the table with a force that would have moved it if it wasn’t for the bolts. 

“Kety would never bring harm to the City!” he was angry now. It was one thing to come after him. Another, one of his RedJacks.

He turned and left the Vanguards at their table.

“Where are you going,” Zavala yelled. He attempts to follow but is stopped by Ikora. She shook her head.

“To tell the rest of the Redjacks that their sister is gone!” Shaxx yelled backed. 

He snatched the helmet from his desk. The scroll of maps falling to the floor. 

He didn’t care.

___

Ikora watches Shaxx leave, with an anger few saw.

She sighed walked toward the Crucible Master’s desk. Bent down and started to pick up the scrolls. Zavala followed suit.

“I didn’t mean to accuse her treason. I don’t even believe she was committing it.” he sighed “I just wanted him to have all the facts.”

They placed the maps back in their place.

Ikora smoothed her hand over the top of them, then spoke. 

“There is a time for facts … but this was not one of them.” she patted him on the chest and left to attend to her duties.

___

Shaxx didn't tell his RedJacks that night. He thought it better for them to rest peacefully after their weeks long mission.

In the morning he will tell them, and air warning to all Guardians. 

“If you wearing New Monarch gear, avoid all Redjacks.”


End file.
